Super Pokemon Sunshine
by Angela K Yee
Summary: A funny crossover of Pokemon and Super Mario Sunshine! Takes place in Hoenn, the heroes are gonna have to find their way back from the Mario World to the Pokemon World! CHAPTER SIX, A NEW FIX!
1. To Slateport City

*Super Pokemon Sunshine!*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea...Boohoo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
One sunny day, in Mauville City, Ash, May, and Brock were at the Pokemon Center, healing their Pokemon from defeating Wattson, the gym leader. Suddenly, they heard the phone ring...  
  
Phone: Ring ring, Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring...  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
May: Ash, you'd better answer the phone.  
  
Brock: Yeah, there's no one here but us.  
  
Ash walks towards the phone and answers it. It's Prof. Birch...  
  
Ash: Proffessor Birch?  
  
Birch: Oh, hi Ash! I was just wondering if you heard about the new, S.S Tidal?  
  
Ash: Uh, no. What is it?  
  
Brock: Isn't that the new ship they are building in Slateport City?  
  
Birch: Yes! It is a little smaller than the S.S. Aqua in Olivine City.  
  
May: Are we going on it?  
  
Birch: Actually, I called here to tell you that there is also a plane near the shipyard. If you wanna use the private plane...  
  
May: A private airplane?! Ooooh!  
  
Birch: Ahem...  
  
Brock: I wanna go! I wanna go!  
  
Birch: Ahe...  
  
Ash: Me too!  
  
Birch: A...  
  
Pikachu: Pi pikachu!  
  
Birch: Anyway, I've already told the pilot to take you to Lilycove City for May's Pokemon Contest. It is faster than the S.S. Tidal.  
  
Ash: Alright!  
  
They head out and run to Slateport City...  
  
Brock: It's already sunset.  
  
May: Look, I see Slateport!  
  
Ash: Slateport, here we come!  
  
Pikachu: Pika, pi!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly.  
  
Jigglypuff quietly followed them all the way to the tiny Airport...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
How was that? Please review me your thoughts and comments about this story. It should be funnier in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	2. The Airplane Ride

*Super Pokemon Sunshine!*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea...Boohoo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Ash, May, and Brock have made it to Slateport City...  
  
Ash: Aw! Look, there it is, the airport!  
  
Brock: Let's go inside!  
  
They all see a snack shop in the small airport...  
  
May: There's a snack shop here!!!*points to a sign that says, "There's a snack shop here."*  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Well we haven't eaten all day, right Brock?  
  
Brock is flirting with the cashier lady, and May pulls his ear...  
  
Brock: Hey, look! They have sunflower seeds!  
  
They buy sunflower seeds, soybeans, chips, and milk.  
  
May: Let's go!  
  
Ash: Hey, that's my line!  
  
May: Oh well.  
  
Ash: Ugh. *Falls down*  
  
Once they see the plane, May's eyes get glittery, while Ash and Brock get a sweatdrop...  
  
May: It's Beautiful!  
  
Ash and Brock: Ahh! It's pink!!!  
  
May: Haha, now let's go already!  
  
They all sit down on the mushroom-like bouncy recliner seats, eat some snacks, and then Jigglypuff appears behind them and starts singing...  
  
All: Oh no, not Jigglypuff..*start to get drowsy and fall asleep*  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff Jigglyiy puff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff Jiggily...  
  
*Blows itself up* Puff!!!  
  
In the morning, Ash, May, and Brock wake up...  
  
Ash: Hey Brock, what's that whitish bubbly-liquid with wood chips all over your mouth? And why do you have a black eye?  
  
Brock: Zzzz... Wha? Ahh! Oh, you're not Toadsworth.  
  
May: *yawn* I need to go tinkle.*goes to bathroom*  
  
Ash: Ewwww, is that sunflower seeds, drool, and Jigglypuff's marker on your face?!  
  
Brock: *goes to the other bathroom* I'll wash up.  
  
While Brock freaks out in the bathroom, May sit back down, and Brock returns...  
  
May: *smirks* Ahehe, hehaahahahaHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH... *chokes*...Hehe HAHAHHAHAHAHA*pointing at Brock*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: *picks his nose and everyone is silent*  
  
They are all watching the map-screen TV. Then a shiny star-like thing begins twinkling...  
  
May: Oh, look at that!*has a squeakier voice now*  
  
The TV starts to show a commercial of an island, Isle Delfino...  
  
Pianta Host: Welcome, to the sun-drenched paradise of Ilse Delfino! Where we've got the best in food...  
  
Ash: Ohohoooh..*has heart eyes and gets hungry*  
  
Pianta Host: Amusement parks...  
  
Brock: Oooooh..*starts to imagine himself on a rollercoaster*  
  
TV:*Piantas start dancing*  
  
May: *sees a shadow that looks like Ash jump on a statue then disappear* Ash?  
  
As they make a land on the Isle Delfino Airport, they spot some gooey-like paint...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
How was that? Please review me your thoughts and comments about this story. ^_^ 


	3. Ash Goes To Jail

*Super Pokemon Sunshine!*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea...Boohoo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The gooey stuff they saw was a mixture of neon pink and orange-yellow.  
  
Pikachu, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, and Totadile walk up to touch the goo in curiosity*  
  
Brock: Now now, Pokemon. Don't touch that stuff! It might be dangerous!*walks up to the goo and tastes it* MMMMmmmm!!! It tastes good!!!... Uh oh!  
  
All of a sudden, Brock turns into some kind of a machine!(is shaped exactly like FLUDD, but still looks like brock)  
  
Ash: *Picks up Brock*...  
  
Brock: *Analyzes Ash* Analyzing... Ash from Pallet Town, Species-Human, Mother-Delia, Father-...  
  
Ash: Ok ok already! What's up with you?!  
  
Brock: *voice sounds like a robot now* Hello, I am B.R.O.C.K., Blastoise Rain Of Csome Kind.  
  
May: But I thought 'Some' didn't have a 'C'.  
  
Brock: Uh, It's a different kinda 'csome', it means, uh,... it's the same as 'some', yeah that's right!  
  
May: Whatever.  
  
Ash: Uh, who are they?  
  
Pianta Police 1: You are under arrest!  
  
Pianta Police 2: Uh, what he said!  
  
May: I object!  
  
Pianta Police 1: Tell that to the judge!  
  
Ash is in jail with Brock...  
  
Brock: Ash, you have been framed. The perpetruder is most likely at work even as we speak...  
  
Ash: Um, did you notice that the airport still hasn't been cleaned? But I still found this Shiny thing on the ground.  
  
Brock: ...That Star-like thing you found on the airport happens to be a 'Shine Sprite'. It is the main power source of this island. Without it, the island will grow dark and all will suffer and bow to me!  
  
Ash: *sweatdrop* Eh?  
  
Meanwhile, back in Slateport, Team Rocket has been trying to steal other trainers pokemon...  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble,  
  
James: And make it double,  
  
Jessie: To protect the world form devastation,  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation,  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above,  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Meowth: Meowth! That's right!  
  
Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!  
  
Meowth: Alright, give us all of your Pokemon!  
  
Team Rocket managed to trap 1 Pokeball in their net. When they opened it, out came a Blastoise that water gunned them away...  
  
Team Rocket: Team Rocket's balsting off again!!!  
  
.........  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
How was that? Please review me your thoughts and comments about this story. ^_^ 


	4. Cleaning Delfino Plaza

*Super Pokemon Sunshine!*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea...Boohoo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was released out of jail, but put to work...  
  
Pianta Police 1: You'd better clean this whole island, or else...  
  
Pianta Police 2: Uh, what he said!  
  
Pianta Police 1: Hey you're supposed to say, 'And no slacking off!'!  
  
Pianta Police 2: ...What he said!  
  
Ash: But I didn't do it!  
  
...  
  
Ash was walking around town trying to clean off the sludge, then he saw a big pile of it...  
  
Ash: Oh, What is that?  
  
He sprayed it with Brock and out came a pirranha plant covered in goo!  
  
Brock: Ash, use the 'b' button while standing to grab things.  
  
Ash: What kinda' help is that?!  
  
Brock: I dunno, it's just funny to see you grab air. ^_^  
  
Ash: 9_9*Sprays water inside the pirranhas mouth* It's working!  
  
All of a sudden...  
  
???: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!*land in front of the pirranha*  
  
Ash: It's Team Rocket! What are they doing here!?  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: And make thet dooouuu!!!...*Pirranha bites on his head* Jessie help me!  
  
Meowth: *tries to scratch the pirrannha*  
  
James: Ouch! Why'd you scratch me for?!  
  
Meowth: Well I didn't know It was gone before I scratched you on accident!  
  
James: Yeah right! You know you tried to scratche me!...  
  
Ash: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jessie: *slaps both with a fan* Will you two stop fooling around?!  
  
Both: Sorry Jessie.  
  
Meowth: Now hand over your Pikachu, or else!  
  
Ash: Or else what?!  
  
James: Or else we'll...  
  
Jessie: Wait a minute! Where is Pikachu?  
  
Ash: That's none of your business!*sprays them with Brock*  
  
Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!!! *shiny*  
  
The pirranha plant had fainted hearing Team Rocket babble.  
  
Ash: Now to clean up this graffiti...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
How was that? Please review me your thoughts and comments about this story. ^_^  
  
Sorry if it was too pointless, I had to add Team Rocket, though. 


	5. Save Pikachu

*Super Pokemon Sunshine!*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea...Boohoo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
After cleaning up Bianco square a big statue suddenly started to pop-up...  
  
Ash: *looks up at statue with his mouth open*  
  
He saw Shadow Mario(*ahem, Shadow Ash^_^) on top of the big statue...  
  
Shadow Ash: Stares at Ash with red eyes, and an evil sounding version of the Pokemon battle music starts playing...  
  
Brock: Ash, spray Princess May and run away!  
  
Ash: No, that won't help!  
  
Ash chases his shadow self, spraying him until...  
  
May: Ahh! Ash! Help, my voice sounds like a sqeaky mouse! Ash!  
  
Ash: He's got May! Die, Shadow Ash!  
  
Shadow Ash: Hey! *falls down and drops May*  
  
May: That's right you better get away from me!  
  
Brock: Ash, he's getting away!  
  
Ash is chasing the shadow and Shadow Ash paints on the statue and jumps in the 'warp paint'...  
  
Ash: I'm coming in!...  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Where were you?!  
  
Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu pi pik pikachu chuu.//Um, I was trying to find some ketchup in the market.  
  
Ash smiles while they are being warped...  
  
Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totadile: Cynda!//Dile!//Chika!//Owww!  
  
May: Sorry guys, you'll have to stay here and shop with me...  
  
Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totadile: Cyn.//Chika.//Tota.//Aww man.  
  
May: *grins* Hehehehehe  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ash: Where are we?  
  
Brock: We are in Bianco Hills.  
  
Ash: Gee, and I thought I was smart enough to read the map.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu is running on the log in the water while Ash is also caught running...  
  
Brock: Ah!  
  
Ash: We're gonna!  
  
Pikachu: Chu!//Crash!  
  
Log: BOOOOOOOM!  
  
They are all flat on the wall that is covering the sludge covered area of Bianco Hills...  
  
Ash: Look, I think we can go through if we stop the water wheel!  
  
Ash and Brock go inside a door next to the wheel, and see strange helmets and a screen...  
  
Ash: Hey cool, look! Virtual reality headsets! I call first player!  
  
Brock: I call second!  
  
Pikachu starts to run on the wheel and it spins faster and faster and...  
  
Ash and Brock: AAAHHHH!! It's an electricity-generating wheel! Help!  
  
Flint: I'll help!*pulls screw in the middle of the wheel*  
  
Brock: Dad?! What are you doing here?  
  
Dad: Who the heck are y.. I mean, I work here, yea, I work here, that's right!  
  
Ash: Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu is sent flying with the wheel when it rapidly stopped...  
  
Ash: We've gotta save Pikachu!  
  
....  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry I took so long, I was on vacation in Las Vegas. Anyway, from now on, I'll only upload the next chapter if I get one or more reviews on the last. The more reviews, the funnier!   
  
"Jigglypuff, swift attack!"- (^.@.)* * ** * * * * ** * ** (.@.) 


	6. Petey Pirahna Wants To Battle!

*Super Pokemon Sunshine!*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea...Boohoo.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
May: Oooh! look, durians!*tries to grab one*, Ouch!  
  
Totadile, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita: *Laughing*  
  
May: Oooooooooooooh! A giga mall! Let's shop... FOREVER!!!  
  
Totadile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil: X_X  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Ash: We have to save Pikachu!  
  
Brock: Awww, but I didn't get to finish beating you at that virtual reality game!  
  
Flint: Go, NOW!!!  
  
Brock: OK, OK!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, where art thou?  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Pikachu's up there with that weird plant!  
  
Brock: There's graffiti everywhere!  
  
Ash: We have to get Pikachu first!  
  
Ash and Brack rode up the windmill, and jumped on the rooftop...  
  
Bruck: Hey, quit misspelling my name!  
  
Ash: We're falling!!!  
  
Breck: You know what's worse???  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Brick: The author keeps misspelling my name!  
  
Ash: Forget about your name Bob, We're falling!!!  
  
Brock: Finally.  
  
All: Owww!*falls on the floor*  
  
Petey Pirhana: RRRAAAAAAARRR!!! ME STOMP! ME EAT! ME FARRRRRRRT!*farts*.  
  
Brock: Mmmmmmm, something smells yummy..  
  
Ash: Did somebody say McDonalds?!  
  
All but Ash: No.  
  
The Pokemon battle music starts up...  
  
Ash: *turns cap backwards* Go, Pokeball!  
  
Wobbuffet: Soonansu! *does the saluting thing*  
  
Ash: What?!?! I don't have a Wobbuffet! And why does it say 'Soonansu'?  
  
Brock: That's because you stole that pokeball from the Japanese version of Super Smash Bros. Melee!  
  
Ash: Oh, right. *sarcasticly* So I guess they'd call me Satoshi instead of Ash.  
  
Petey Pirhana: *Spits graffiti towords Ash*.  
  
Ash: Wobbu.. I mean Soonansu, Counter!  
  
Wobbuffet: Wobbuffett! *glows red outlines*  
  
Brock: It must speak half Japanese and half English.  
  
Petey Pirhana begins to turn into graffitti as Ash sprays him...  
  
Ash: *grabs shine sprite*SHINE! I got Pikachu back!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!//Shine! *poses with Ash*  
  
They are warped back into Delfino Plaza, where Shadow Ash is awaiting Ash and Brock's arrival...  
  
Ash: Pikachu, you'd better go find May before she buys the whole marketplace.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!//Ok!  
  
Ash: Look! It's him! Come back here! You dropped your dollar bill!  
  
Brock: I'm hungry! Feed me! Before I become evil and ki...  
  
Brock suddenly stops ranting as something flies into his mouth...  
  
Shadow Ash: There's a pinnapple for you, and now I shall take the fair lady! So long su.. Ouch!  
  
Brock: NEVER, THROW, PINNEAPPLES, AT, ME, AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH!!!!*eyes actually begin to open!!!*  
  
Ash: *mumbling* hehehe, I wonder what his eyes really look like..  
  
Suddenly, Brock stops 'evolving', and gets hit in the face...  
  
Shadow Ash: *throws giant pinneapple that came from warp pipe*Take that, no eyes!  
  
Brock: Oh, no you don't!*throws back*  
  
Ash:*sweatdrop* Oh, boy.. Take that Shadow!*sprays Shadow Ash*  
  
Shadow Ash: Ahhh,*falls* Whatever, anyway, I'll be taking your girlfriend!*leaves for a small, distant, island in a spikey-shell sub*  
  
Ash: Oh no!!!  
  
Brock: He has taken her to a small island called Pinna Park! Let's go and ride the new rollercoaster!  
  
Ash: We have to save May!  
  
After Ash withdrew his Pokemon, Ash and Brock are now heading to Pinna Park to try and save May...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
I just got a review from outside fanfiction.net, so I'll update this time ^_^. I hope I can keep it funny for you guys in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they really inspire me to be more funny! ^_^ 


End file.
